Fé
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Y solo por un momento le hubiese gustado tener fe. Tener esperanza. Fe en que el ángel podría bajar del cielo y una vez más, salvar a su hijo. Fe en Raziel. De lo que Maryse sintió cuando supo que su hijo estaba vivo. Después de todo lo que heria a uno,heria al otro. Spoilers. Libro 5 Ciudad de las almas perdidas.


**FÉ**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Cassandra Clare. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Y solo por un momento le hubiese gustado tener fe. Tener esperanza. Fe en que el ángel podría bajar del cielo y una vez más, salvar a su hijo. Fe en Raziel.

Miedo. Eso era lo que recorría el cuerpo de Maryse Lightwod desde que la clave había ordenado la caza de Jace. O, quizás, debería decir la caza de Jonathan Morgenstern.

Siempre había sabido que Jace era especial. Un niño seguro y valiente. Tanto como le gustaría que quizás fuese Alec, aunque jamás, de poder hacerlo, cambiaría la personalidad de Alexander. Sus hijos eran diferentes entre sí y ella los amaba más que a nada en el cielo o en el infierno.

Ya había perdido a Max en la batalla en Alacante. Al enterarse que Jace había desaparecido del tejado en el que acompañaba a Clarissa sintió que algo se partió dentro de ella. Perder a otro de sus hijos, estaba completamente segura de que la destruiría. Por ello, de inmediato había organizado una patrulla de cazadores. La incesante búsqueda por su hijo la había llevado a perder sin que, al parecer y gracias a la bendición del ángel, nadie en el consejo se hubiese percatado de ello.

Por una vez en su vida, en realidad quizás la segunda o tercera. La cual no era como si la recordara, o quisiera hacerlo, pensó en romper las normas. Tener. No sin cierto dolor, comenzó a recordar la época en la que le fue fiel a Valentine. Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió. Esa marca que Valentine les grabo a todos aquellos que fueron sus seguidores alguna vez.

De inmediato corrió por lo que le parecieron minutos, segundos, una ligera eternidad hacia aquel viejo cuarto. Allí estaba. El mapa, que más bien asemejaba a un pergamino viejo en el que se desdibujaban muchos nombres. Y también muchos lugares, entre ellos Idris.

Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos o cualquier cantidad de tiempo. A esas alturas ya no era algo de lo que viviera pendiente. Y lo vio allí. La primera vez que vio el ligero destello en el mapamundi creyó que quizás era lo que deseaba ver. Espero y cuando vio la muñequera de Jace brillar supo que había encontrado a su hijo. A su pequeño Jace.

Y eso le dio fe. Le dio esperanza. Un pequeño remanso de paz en medio de aquel huracán de emociones que sentía dentro de su cuerpo.

Jace estaba vivo. Bien. Lo que hería a uno hería irremediablemente al otro así que su único consuelo era saber que su hijo estaba vivo. Le daba la esperanza para seguir esperando. Aunque justo en ese momento no sabía que esperar. Sí que Jace jamás apareciera o algún milagro para que hubiese algo, lo que fuera, material del cielo o del infierno. Que fuese capaz de separar a Jonathan Morgensten.

Y cuando hablo con el hermano Zacharía supo que no estaba equivocada. Que su decisión no había sido errónea. Como cada una de las veces que se había tenido que levantar de una pérdida irremediable esta vez, también lo haría. Porque mientras la clave no los encontrara, siempre habría fe. Siempre habría esperanza de encontrar la manera de separarlos y sobretodo, de recuperar a su hijo. Ya no pensaría en el deber de decírselo a la clave. Esa era ahora responsabilidad de los hermanos silenciosos…

Porque, tal y como el hermano Zacharía lo había dicho su hijo. Su Jace era una de esas personas a las que amaba lo suficiente para anteponer su bienestar a todo lo demás, a cualquier juramento, a cualquier deuda.

Porque mientras su hijo viviera y ella tuviera la certeza de que estaba bien, cualquier castigo merecería la pena de soportar. Porque, una vez más, no soportaría ser ella la causa de una mirada de dolor como aquella que le había dedicado alguna vez cuando lo entrego a la Inquisidora. A Imogen Herondale. Un error que jamás volveria a cometer.

Porque para ella no existía más que una sola persona. Su hijo. Jace Lightwood. No Jonathan Herondale. Ni mucho Morgensten. El era su Jace y todo estaría bien mientras no lo perdiera.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
